Volitant
by devioustricks
Summary: He almost had her. He almost had Hermione Granger… but just like time, faith, and hope… she slipped out of his grasp quicker than he could blink his eyes. T rating is for safety. I don't know what the future holds, but it could be dangerous.


**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything but the plot.**

**Author's note: Okay, these characters may be OOC so if you don't like that, don't read it. And yes, I know I have two stories going and one I should be currently working on, but this came to my head and has been sitting rather impatiently there for the last few days. I sincerely hope you like, and it comes out as good as it reads in my mind. : )**

* * *

**Volitant: Chapter One**

He almost had her. _He_ almost had Hermione Granger… but just like time, faith, and hope… she slipped out of his grasp quicker than he could blink his eyes.

At the moment, she was laughing. It was a beautiful laugh directed towards something supposedly funny that one of her three close friends had said. He was left staring at her from his house table while she kept to having no clue to the emotions she sparked inside of him. Her mind was occupied with the careless thoughts and joys that had filled Hogwarts after the War, which had finished just a week before.

The War was horrid, taking tolls mentally and physically on everyone involved. True, it had been going on since Voldemort made his dreaded return, but the final battle ended just seven days before. It started two weeks before that and was filled with appalling screams, atrocious "monsters," and a ghastly, nightmarish fear of never seeing the light of any day again. Good news wasn't often transpired from the mouth of neither light nor dark, only shuddering silence and qualms towards the future. No one slept for they were always on high alert, filling with more apprehension and trepidation as each second wore on. Time slipped by slowly, gripping to each living soul and tearing them apart, making them wait for everything: help, news of life or death, whether they won or lost… for the light to return.

Those days had been dark. The sky was dusted with gray clouds and many were lost to their enemies abroad. Among the light side that had fallen was Mr. Weasley, his son Charlie, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and many considerable others whose death ensued them to also being laid to rest in so-called "peace" even though their spirits never left the war. They urged others to continue, whispered into the wind that it was worth it. "Don't give up!" So, everyone pushed on, receiving help from the least expected, watching people turn sides or fall to their unpleasant and excruciating deaths.

It was just two days after the detrimental War that he swept her off her feet, just about literally. She was on their balcony. They shared it because they had the honor of being Head Girl and Boy and having their own dorms to reside in.

He flew to her side and held out his hand. No words were spoken as she took it. When she was settled on the back, she whispered into his ear, "I have a fear of flying," as she gripped his waist tightly.

"Just hold on," he too whispered softly although they had no idea why. Looking back, they probably would have claimed it was the idea that if they were too loud, they would be caught doing something so unorthodox and death defying. It was like they were breaking some unwritten rule, something they couldn't explain nor help but do.

He whisked her away through the clear night. Her eyes remained glued tightly shut, and she held on as if the world was falling around her. She felt the wind whip her face and mutely welcomed it. Somehow, it calmed her, reminded her of things she'd lost and things she'd consummated keeping, even if only by a thread of existence. It was as cold as reality but as warm as protection.

"Open your eyes," his voice broke through her thoughts and managed to startle her. She let her eyes flutter open, suppressing the "Wow," sitting on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes gave away how astounding she considered the view.

"It's beautiful," her eyes traveled back to their level, and she noticed he was staring at her, smiling. "Why?" was all she could choke out at the moment because she didn't exactly understand why he'd brought her up here or "chosen" her. Yes, they'd been friendly throughout the year… a tacit truce kept it that way, but they never were really settled with one another.

"Because I've wanted to for the longest time," he still had that slight smile on his face that she had never before witnessed and somehow, it made her trust him. His eyes entranced her, a cauldron of emotions, swirling and swirling into one majestic blue-gray color. The emotions were hard to capture individually. They were a mix of joy, compassion, longing and… what?

She surveyed him as he slowly came closer to her face. One of his hands caressed her cheek as he gently placed his lips on hers. He initiated a passionate kiss yet was a bit surprised when she kissed back.

When he pulled away, Hermione felt weightless. She would have sworn that gravity had lifted from her body, and she could've flown without the broom that still sat bobbing beneath them. Her heart was racing wildly while her lips tingled from his touch. Plus, the dizziness didn't help to clear any part of her logical, this-is-impossible mind. Hermione couldn't believe that she'd just kissed him… andenjoyed it.

He, similar to her, was feeling powerful over the world. He was light and triumphant… able to conquer any obstacle placed in his path.

"Make me fly," Hermione said. Her voice came out ragged. She sounded like a childish nine-year-old who still believed in Santa Claus. Of course, at the moment, she felt like a child. She couldn't help but recall how when she was young, her mind was always so unclear and undecided. She knew nothing of what was happening around her and when she did find out, it was a Hell she wished she could've escaped.

* * *

They'd flown around for hours until he returned her to the darkness of her room and laid her near sleeping figure into her bed. She'd woken the next day, wondering if it was a dream until she saw one of the shocks of her life. He smiled at her. Then, she knew it had occurred… that it wasn't some beautiful and amazing dream filling the first peaceful sleep she'dbeen able tohavesince the summer before coming back to Hogwarts for the last year. Suddenly, a new light shone around this person whom she'd constantly created notions about in the depths of her head only to be discussed with her few close friends. All of those preconceived notions were wrong… so very, dreadfully wrong. 

For the next four days, they didn't speak. Occasional smiles or glances were all that happened to be exchanged or received. Neither was sure what to do. Both were left speechless.

It was now Saturday night, the fourth day of them not speaking, and Hermione was laughing with her friends… joyously speaking of any subject that ran across the paved paths in their minds.

He knew they couldn't see it, but he could. Her eyes were slightly distanced from her friends. She'd distanced herself from them after that night, and for the life of him, he didn't know and couldn't figure out why. He examined her as she leaned forward to listen to and whisper to Ginny. She was suddenly rapt in conversation with Ginny. _What could they be talking about?_ Ginny looked suddenly confused, glancing his way and tilting forward once again to murmur to Hermione. Ginny had noticed the distance and also taken the liberty to point out that he was staring at her. Hermione attempted to subtly turn around and check.However, it was only subtle to everybody surrounding Hermione and Ginny in the Great Hall with the exclusion of him. Ginny indicated towards the doors with a shift of her eyes from Hermione to them. Hermione, obviously understanding, stood with Ginny and walked quickly in that direction.

He knew nothing more of the on goings between them.

On Sunday, he situated himself in the compartment across from Hermione and her friends. She sporadicallyglanced at him, but his eyes never left her. She enthralled him as of late… more or less since third year when she'd finally gained enough strength and confidence to stand up to him and slap him. Either way, he tried relentless times to drive her out of his head but failed miserably.

When she got off the train, he'd watched as she ran ahead and hid her bags behind some tall, thick brick post and dashed back to her friends.

"I have to go. My dad's waiting!"

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he went ahead to the parking lot to pull the car around." She waved her hand as if to say "Duh!" And then he saw it, the distance that was there before he swept her away. The hatred that spilled like ink yet resided in the depths of her eyes. The longing for acceptance… the wants and wishes never received… the childhood thoughts crushed. As fast as it was there, it was gone. A flash of true emotion, imperfection… half of what made her so enticing to him.

"Well, okay. Bye, Hermione."

"Bye Harry, Ron, Ginny," she hugged only Ginny and scrambled away leaving confusion in the midst of her previous presence. It seemed forever that she waited for them to leave and then ever so slowly she gathered her bags, leaving with a forlorn look upon her face.

"Draco!" his mother's sweet but shrill voice cut through the crowd like a knife. She pulled him into a backbreaking hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much! And, we're going on a trip to Ireland. We leave tomorrow. Is that okay with you? I mean," she gave him a dejected look, "you can stay home if you absolutely want to."

"Of course I'll come with you, Mom. It sounds like fun, and I don't want you going alone," he transferred his gaze from staring at Hermione to finally facing his mother, the trace of a smile on his face.

"Great, let's get home," she took one of his bags and began to walk away. He followed her. The last solid thought in his mind was a melancholy one.

She's gone now. Draco Malfoy almost Hermione Granger, but he let her slip away. He let her go, and it was found to be the worst mistake of his young life. _I almost had her, imperfection at perfection's best._

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, that last line may have not made to much since but there should be a poem later on in the story that explains it. He won't write it though. By he I mean that theitalicized words were Draco's thoughts and everything agter the comma was about Hermione. Later, there will be a poem that Hermione will write about perfection.Please, don't expect all the chapters to be like this one because they probably won't be. I do know, though, that the next chapter will most likely be short and will be the conversation that Hermione and Ginny had and maybe after that… like what happened when Hermione got home.**

**I think I'm going to start writing the next chapter for this right now. Please, don't ask when I'm going to update my other stories. Sorry, but it'll be when I'm in the mood.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and it was up to all standards. I also trust you to review and give me feedback. Whether I have it written for a month or not, I'd appreciate ten reviews and will not post until I receive them. I thrive off of feedback.**

**Plus, if you have not and choose to read any of my other stories, please only read Hidden Surprises or Silence In Our Eyes. Don't read Escaping The Past. I don't like it, it's horrible written and planned and I'm only keeping it up for when I write the sequel, which I hope will be mega awesome.**

**Love,**

**Heather (the mega amazing, hoping you review, loving you forever if you do writer!)**


End file.
